hollyleaffandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Darkcloud!
My old talk page been moved here! Archive 1 Leave your message here! Dark, look at your points! 1,999! :D Iknow!! I have over 2000 points now!! :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! HEEEELLLLLLLLLLLP! ;{ Dust is back, and it's not pretty! HELP! [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Nobody's watching.......-coughs- HELP! HELP! HELP! GET ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm on now...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hi!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 15:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) did you get the Daisykit pic?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- 15:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) When will you finish the Rise of Darkness? Dustpelt 16:16, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah?and that too:)--Ms. Funny bunny!-- I got the pic and I'm working on the rise of Darkness......-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! HOWIS IT POSSIBLE THAT I HAVE AN APPRENTICE?!!!!!!?!?!?I just checked apps and mentors and it says that my apprentice is Cherrpaw!You never told me that! If you had i would've waited to have Daisykit!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- GRRRRRRRRRRRRR........... It's ok... you're gonna have kits soon anyway, and Darkpaw/cloud is goona take over.. so get ready to have more kits.. I'll tell you when! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!Oh and you do know that Daisykit wandered out of camp onto StarClan's territory, chased a mouse over the ShadowClan border and somehow ends up the Dark Forest, right?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- K. She's goona be like Ivypaw.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Hawkfrost Can I RP Hawkfrost in the Dark Forest?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 13:08, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I think he's already taken. Ask Holly.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Keh keh keh, he is by HOLLY! DUH! PURPLE PROBLEM!!!!!!!!!!! EMMa did you know that Dust doesn't like PURPLE!!!!!!????????????!!!!!!!!!!!D:Daughter of Scourge]]Favored by the Dark Forest! He betrayed the PURPLE LOVERS!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :O *Joins the purple luvers group* How can anyone hate that color!?!??!?[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of StarClan :I know! Oh and Emma you do know that right now Petalfur and Shadeflower are in the Dark Forest looking for Daisykit,right?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :We're being attacked in the Dark Forest!Shadeflower is fighting of the two strong warriors and I grabbed Daisykit and am protecting her! We need HELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :We're being chased! They're gaining on us!HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- :You could've helped you know!Shadeflower has a deep cut along her flank! :I would help, but im kinda in the middle of an assesment...[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan :Wait,did i have my other kits?Mannn!!!I missed it!Oh GREAT!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- : Sorrys!! But I had too... and there's still the big battle!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! : When? I can go on tomorrow morning, night, the next mornig, night, and morning.I hope it's some time then!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- : Probaly tomorrow night!! :D-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! : Okay. Works for me.But if I'm not on and you do it for me,tell me that on my Talk Page so I don't have to look.Ok?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- : Ok!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I am sorta on rruplue. DON'T TELL ME YOU HAVE BEEN LOADING FOR THREE DAYS! D:< I am on tektek.org, and it is loading, still! [User:Hollyleaf :D|'Hollyleaf']]Must try to not have blood.......... Wait![[User:Whiteshadow :D|'Akatears']]The Crimson Wonder (How do you like this for my sister's siggie? -Hollyleaf-) SOB! Okay, again. [[User:Whiteshadow :D|'Akatears']]The Crimson Wonder ok...-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! If it worked, it would have been EPIC. Dallas won't RP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hey Emma? Do you miss Dallas?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Yes!!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Guys, not to be rude, but PLEASE stop calling by real names!!!! D:< (Holly) Ok sorry --Ms. Funny bunny!-- Me too.It's weird.The day he leaves we (at least I)play outside less.--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Same here.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! THAT"S IT!!!!! I KNOW WHO MY OTHER KIT WILL BE DARK!!!!HONEYKIT!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- And the pic still works!!! YAAAAYY!!Plus it's a girl name so I have 3 boys & 3 girls!!!I'm so happy!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- PETALFUR, ARE YOU MOUSEBRAINED? HONEYKIT IS TAKEN!!!!!!!!!! By Honeykit, Whitestar's DAUGHTER. Sorry.... and which clan is Honeykit in?-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! STARCLAN! And great news. I have gotten takeres for my accounts! So they have rights. And why are you taking anger on me? It's not fair. OH COME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm............What abooooooooouuuuuuttttttt......Pebblekit or Fawnkit?(Fawnkit is a girl name and you said something about Ashkit so I hope this works or I will NOT be happy!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Where are my MoonClan cats??????????? You promised you would put my MoonClan back up on the MoonClan cats page! But you haven't done that!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 16:25, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Can you please just re-add them yourself? But NO pictures!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! I can't remember I'm not an admin anymore and you have the page protected so that only admins can edit it! Lower the protection so that registered users can edit that page. Dustpelt 23:58, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Thank You SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks for unblocking me!!!!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 19:23, September 3, 2010 (UTC) And thanks for making me an admin again!!!!!!!!!!! You are the best!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dustpelt 19:28, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Blocked Hey dark,some one blocked Sandstar.Can you fix it?ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 23:49, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll un-block her.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Ow! -light flashes in eyes- Thank you Dark, for being DARK! XD OK.....-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! Do you get it? XD Not really... sorry!-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! You know, light, and something dark blocks it, like a cloud? XDDDD And I am sorta saying that you are 'blocking' the sun................But now I am confuzzled. I suppose.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest! [[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] XD I HATE U!!!!!!(Not rlly)How could you put pics of my kits on!!!!?????I have PERFECT PICS and if you told me how to put them on I would!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Except u got Daisykit right.How did you find the same one i did?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- (XD)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] What's so funny?--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Oh she always does that even if its not that funny. Dustpelt 19:40, September 7, 2010 (UTC) (Sometimes it means liek, if it is too much, we do that, liek a passed out, and I was laughing because of the same pic.)[[User:Hollyleaf :D|'Holly']][[User talk:Hollyleaf :D|'leaf']] Oh. Dustpelt 00:14, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Anyway-I will give u the pics of the other kits and hopefully u can find them on Google-------THEY'RE SOOOOO CUTE!!!!!!--Ms. Funny bunny!-- Pic Problems Have you ever tried to upload a photo onto this site but the computer won't let you cause it tells you it is an illeagal photo? Can you tell me how to bypass that? Dustpelt 10:55, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Give me a link to the image[[User:Sandstar1051|'Sandstar']]Leader of Starclan I don't need any pics right now by in the future if that happens again what should I do? Dustpelt 19:43, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I knooooow!!!! I've been trying and trying to upload my kits for Dark but it won't let me!!!!!!P.S.Hey Dark!!!U have over 2,300 edits now!!! I only have about 100 something D:--Ms. Funny bunny!-- You almost have 200 Petal. Dustpelt 19:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I think I have the most so far........ Dust, if you delete anyone's post again. I will block. you have been warned before.-[[User:Darkcloud!|'Daughter of Scourge']]Favored by the Dark Forest!